


怀璧

by Welcome93



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome93/pseuds/Welcome93





	怀璧

两巴掌把我从梦中抽醒。

其实也无碍，不是多么欢生的梦境，梦里过的不人不鬼，总是活得像条狗一样穿梭在人群，卑微与低贱。幸好，这两巴掌将我从梦中解救，开始肿起的脸颊拼命拉着我回到现实，不留情面掀起的被子带着风，梦中带来的一身冷汗着实透了些气。

连忙在床上摸手机看了时间，翻滚下床，在面前人的注视下拿起一大杯白水，喝了几口便想放下，“不许，都喝掉。”

这是我失去控制的第三十天。

我向来没有什么自控能力，也一贯的不听话，但总能凭借一时孤勇专注于学业，不思茶饭，除了……当下，嗜睡、暴饮暴食、荒废时间、怠慢功课、被我过成一团糟的生活以及不听话引起生活的一团糟。

我被勒令戒掉一切甜水、薯片及油炸食品，因为突然增加的体重和每日超过十二小时的睡眠。对于自控能力，他总认为那是没给小孩儿立足规矩罢了。

我挨了一顿狠打。

高高甩起的皮带不断地抽在皮肉上，夹带着风声的刺痛感冲击着神经，与我良心不安时的自我惩戒相比，已经红肿的屁股似乎换不来被我荒废掉的时间。紧紧抓着床单想要分散疼痛，也分了神在想床单子是否经拉又经拽，许是看出我没专心，一记狠的贯穿整个臀部，我失声一喊，却又理亏。他似乎给了足够时间消化，这一记狠抽让我开始小声啜泣起来。

我把头埋在床上，却不料眼泪将床单湿了大片，我不知道这顿揍何时能挨完，更不知他还在气我不听话与否，最关键的，我跪累了。

床边跪着挨皮带原本是我最偏好的姿势。不似跪趴肌肉紧绷没有缓和余地，不似撑桌又硬又硌，惩戒该有的全乎了，除了……我忘了我放纵多出的十斤肉以及本就因为不听话而弄伤的左膝。

正想着，头发被猛一下拽住，提起，“啪啪”赏了两耳光，又被撂下，瘫坐在镜子前。他一脚踹到我左肩，我被狠狠掼住，倒在地毯上，他又踩在了两腿之间，我皱着眉默默忍住疼痛，不知道他要做什么。

踢着我的双腿分的大开，不断的向里延伸，我被那只被运动鞋包裹的脚挑逗的很是敏感，他用了些力时刻提醒着我这是惩罚，忍痛的同时又有很强的羞耻感，尽管他未说一句我还是湿的厉害，打湿了他的鞋面和鞋底，并开始不由自主的呻吟起来。

“你看看你现在还有个人样儿吗？”许是发现我开始沉浸，他一脚狠狠踩到还有些发痛的左脸上，鞋底还满是我自己的体液，羞耻到极致的我身下一热，更多的水流出来。

“你看看你骚的，这段时间没少弄吧。”他抬起脚踢了踢我的脸，“你还要脸吗，一个女孩子家家丢不丢人？”

他一脚踩在我的嘴巴上，又在左右颊各踢了一下，“快说！”我的鼻子第一次闻到了那属于自己的咸腥味道，脸发红发烫。“差不多……一天一次，有的时候还多。”我不敢撒谎，这确实是真话，日渐萎靡颓废的我企图从中找些乐趣，他也知道我曾经有过，只是没料到我会无聊到以这种方式来消磨时间。

他果然又升级了怒火，大力的将我翻过来，踢着我的腿让我撅起屁股，他的脚疯狂的朝里捅，“自己扒着！”这是我第一次听到他吼出来的声音。

我十分害怕，却也不敢招惹盛怒之下的他，使劲扒着两块臀肉，努力保持在最大，脸覆在地上，塌下腰迎合着他，努力消化这场惩戒和身后狠狠的操弄。我又开始不由自主想喊，可只发出一声就被禁止，大张着嘴巴，有些神智不清是听到了他说，“给我憋着！”

身体渐渐软了下来，而他的鞋几乎已经湿透。把我从地上捞起来，顺手给了两耳光，“清醒一点了吗，爽了吗？”没等我答话，一连串的耳光抽了下来，“下次再作，就用这个抽嘴巴子！”他手里拿着皮带，又把我扔在地上，“腿分开。”

这时候的我其实已经大剌剌的躺在地上泪流不止了，听到他还要罚的时候堵气般分开双腿，却又在第一下落在中间后痛到怀疑人生。可他其实并没有抽第二下。

为防滑而设计的沟壑再揉搓着我的下体，有些疼的同时我的小腹也跟随着他的频率一上一下，娇嫩的花核敏感而又多疑，不由自主想要并拢的双腿似乎想表达着抗拒，马上又要云游千里的我已经要开始怀疑，他是不是要……弄死我。

又是狠狠的一记抽在下面，让我快速的回到现实，扭头一看镜子里满脸泪痕大张双腿身下一块深色的自己的终于崩溃，翻个身趴在地毯上不住的大哭，日子怎么就让我过成了这样？

我哭了有多久呢？

恐怕是烧了四五回又都放凉的白水以及他几乎快干的鞋子。他向来见不得我掉眼泪，更看不得我哭成这个样子，却也无奈只有这样才能让我记牢，他总是说我小孩儿心性，不收拾不听话，说了多少遍不能荒废时间！不能吃薯片！不能喝甜水！也记不住。

傍黑儿吃到略带惩罚性的咸菜汤面的时候，我的下体还不断叫嚣着疼痛，腿合不拢屁股疼到坐不下，可我还是觉得好吃极了。我想趁着夸他手艺时撒撒娇，却发现他面无表情像是还气着，专心的捧着自己那碗。

“别生气了…”我轻声地说，他并没有理我，还是自顾自的吃面，“我知道错了，我会努力的。”他还是没有任何反应，对付着那碗比我的多六七倍的面。因为我饮食习惯中的高碳水以及扳不过来的吃饭要吃撑的毛病，只要他能盯上，就一定会控制我的日常摄入，所以那一小碗几根的面条还不够我腻缝儿的。所以我一把夺过他的碗，三下两除二的干掉了他还未来得及吃的小半碗。

“揍还没挨够是吧？吃那么快。”我肆无忌惮的揉着屁股，没大没小的说他欺负小孩儿要去告状，却在他一记眼刀下老老实实跪在椅子上说我错了。

“别生气了好吗？”我着实有些心疼他，他是温厚纯良之人，旁人都说他脾气好好人性，所以我也仗着他好欺负常常捋狮子胡子，没规矩的很，但因为我生这么大气实属我太过胡闹不着调，看到他生气我也自责的很，更何况大好年华肆意放纵蹉跎时间是他最不能容忍的事情。

“我真的会努力的，我知道错了。”

“以后不惹你生气了。”


End file.
